The majority of medical procedural skills are learned during medical school and residency training. However, the amount of time and access students have to learn these skills is declining. Medical students have improved clinical performance when they have direct interaction with patients, yet as medical school class sizes increase, students have less access to hands-on training. Traditional teaching methods such as lectures and textbooks have a limited efficacy in teaching students hands-on clinical skills;thus there is an increasing need for educational tools that can recreate realistic clinical scenarios to better engage and educate medical students. ArchieMD, Inc plans to develop prototype augmented reality (AR) mannequin system for medical students, combining a life-like medical mannequin and a stereoscopic video see-through binocular goggle display. In Phase I, Archie MD will use this technology for a prototype and evaluate augmented reality patient simulator designed to train medical students PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project could potentially impact public health by providing medical students with clinical training on high-fidelity, augmented reality medical mannequins. Providing more high-quality hands-on training to medical students will yield better clinical skills and performance during their careers as doctors.